


Birthday Wishes

by FeatherFall101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday, But in this case..., Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Meetings, Friends shouldn't let friends leave with strangers, LEWD, Mysterious Strangers, POV Third Person, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherFall101/pseuds/FeatherFall101
Summary: Happy birthday dolly, hope this is lewd enough for you





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Electrodolly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Electrodolly).



> Happy birthday dolly, hope this is lewd enough for you

Renneth was having a great birthday! She was out on the town with her friends, they'd sung karaoke, had cake and now they were in their favourite club slamming shots like water. Unfortunately, Ren had something else on her mind. They were waiting to get in when she first caught a glimpse of the handsome stranger with long ruby red hair that flowed down his back like a cape and seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. Passing the queue completely he stopped to talk to the doorman glancing back down the throngs of people he met her eyes, smirked and walked right in.

Every so often she would stare at him at the bar, mesmerised by his every movement. She stared at the ruby hair draping down his back, the tips of which reached his shapely rear. He turned looking directly at her, his soldering gaze piercing into Ren as She looked away face aflame. A smirk graced over his features as he approached her, his figure towering above all. She swallowed as he approached, her mouth suddenly dry watching him, his black shirt unbuttoned revealing a muscular chest. She looked up at him, smiling weakly as he spoke, his deep voice drowning out all other sound "would you care to dance?"

"Huh? I-um" she stuttered dumbfounded

"She'd love to!" Called a voice from behind her, shoving Ren out of her seat and into the strangers arms. Egged on by her friends, emboldened by alcohol and mesmerised by the stranger Ren couldn't stop herself from following.

They danced to the rhythm of the music screeching from the too loud speakers, he made sure they stayed close, they talked as the moved. Ren was surprised she could hear him at all over the noise but they did. Names were exchanged, he was Marcus and he knew the owners of this bar. Its her birthday? How old? 25, he was 28, would you like to go somewhere quieter?

Every instinct in Ren's body was telling her this was a bad idea, but there was something about him that made her chest heavy and her breath catch in her throat. She was sure her face matched his hair in depth of colour as he lead her through the crowd towards the bar, he ordered them some drinks and another round for her friends, best to make sure they dont leave without her, he winked as he spoke. He lead her through the back door to the floor above.

Once they were upstairs the sounds of the club faded to almost nothing. He led her to a spacious office with a large plush sofa just begging her to stretch out on it, a large heavy set wooden desk in front of a curtained window and bookshelves and filing cabinets lined the walls. A door leading to another room was open near them, revealing what looked to be a living area, on the wall above the sofa was a portrait of a large bronze dragon. Ren found herself drawn to the painting admiring it, it looked so lifelike.

"You like the painting?" Marcus asked amused.

"Its amazing" Ren replied as she reached out to touch it before stopping herself.

"That's my father."

"What?" She turned to face Markus. A look of shock and awe gracing her features. The tanned skin of his chest and face appeared unchanged, but the rest of his body was covered in deep red scales that shone like his hair, a long, thick tail twisted from behind him and two leathery wings protruded from his back, stretched wide, displaying like a peacock. He stood blocking the door.

"Speechless are we?" Lips again decorated with a smirk.

"Youre-..."

"A monster, yes,, a monster that needs-"

"You're beautiful"

She had walked towards him and reached out to touch his face, marvelling at the seemless switch between skin and scales. Her hands ventured down his chest, leaving light trails of sensation where she touched. He shuddered, gripping her arms roughly in his claws, face inches from hers. He held her like that a long moment before she reached up and brought his lips to hers.

It was as if her actions had flipped a switch in both of them. Before either realised they were on the sofa, clothing discarded piece by piece, lips exploring tasting skin and scales, the lingering saltiness of sweat on both of them somehow leaving them craving more. Marcus lifted Ren's skirt and in one swift manoeuvre removed her underwear, sliding his clawed fingers up her thighs and teasing her opening, not quite touching the bundle of nerves that would bring her the most pleasure. In frustration she fumbled with his jeans, now tight from both his transformation and erection which she managed to tease out of his pants. Gently, as slowly as she could, she began to stroke the long firm flesh between his legs. He growled softly at her ministrations both distractedly trying to tease the other.

Marcus gave in first, brushing against her slit, thumb catching her sensitive spot with each circular motion. His fangs brushing against her neck. With a loud groan Ren bit into the base of his neck where she was kissing him, barely denting the scales but sending a wave of euphoria over his body as she increased her pace pumping the full length of his erection.

Fingers found their way inside of her and she bucked her hips to meet them, moaning each time she felt the fingers twitch or curl. Each breath become a rapid gasp.

As it seemed she would reach her peak the fingers were removed, huffing at the sudden absence. Ren stared into Marcus blue eyes, disappointment clear in her expression. He took her hand stopping her continuing her own loving assault on him. That insufferable smirk was back, it would have made her weak at the knees if her legs didn't already feel like jelly.

"Do you want more?" He teased.

"...Please" she could only beg. He easily shifted her on top of him as she sat and placed her legs either side of him. His long throbbing member places just touching her entrance. 

"Are you ready?" 

She didn't answer with words, instead she brought herself down firmly on him, sheathing him inside her completely. She moaned as her back arched towards him, his mouth attacking her breasts, teasing her nipples as he licked and sucked, occasionally nipping with his fangs. His hands on her hips kept her steady keeping her at a rapid pace until she all but screamed her release, his name dancing on her tongue. He continued to move her on him, pumping into her as she rode out her orgasm, insides squeezing until his own release hit him. They stayed like that a long while, his arms held her close in a tight embrace. 

"...Happy birthday..." He muttered.

"...what now?" She asked still breathless. Only now afraid that the beautiful creature beneath her might want to actually feast on her flesh. Time stood still, It felt like forever before he answered.

"... I'd like to see you again."


End file.
